Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and a method for controlling the same, and in particular, relates to a technique for setting, using a touch panel, a position where a specific process is performed.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a case where a user changes or sets a selected position by performing an operation on a touch panel. A method has been proposed in which a user operates a touch panel on the back side of an imaging apparatus while looking into a display unit in a viewfinder, thereby specifying an autofocus (AF) position. According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203143, in a case where a user performs an operation on a back side monitor while looking into a display unit in a viewfinder, the user can change an AF position according to the movement of a touch position on the back side monitor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203143 also discusses that the AF position is initialized by a sliding out of a touch from the back side monitor.
When a user performs a touch operation on a touch panel on the back side of an imaging apparatus while looking into a viewfinder, the user can have difficulty confirming the state of the touch on the touch panel. In other words, it is highly likely that the user cannot precisely know which position on the touch panel the user is touching in the state where the user is looking into the viewfinder. Thus, in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203143, in a case where the user moves the AF position to change the AF position but the user does not know the touch position on the touch panel and thus the touch position comes out of a touch region without the user's intention, there is a possibility that the AF position that is being set is set at an unintended position. As described above, in a case where a user changes or sets a position, and if a touch slides out of a touch panel without the user's intention, there is a possibility that a specific process is performed at an unintended position.